Deadly
by nicolesoul
Summary: Nobody's perfect. 100-200 word drabbles revealing the seven deadly sins of the Office.
1. Lust

It usually hit Pam when she least expected it.

She'd be standing innocently, waiting for someone to finish using the copier so she could fulfill Michael's ridiculous task for the day. (Because Erin still can't quite handle them) Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she sees Jim stretching, usually after a long call with a client, or a successful prank on Dwight, and her stomach flips and ties itself in knots. And all Pam wants to do is jump him right there on the spot.

She wants to do things she has only read about in trashy magazines and romance novels. She wants to do it fast and hard and she wants it to hurt. She wants to scream and do it right there at his desk and make papers fly and break his keyboard. She wants to make Dwight shout out safety violations, Creed to take pictures, Angela to mutter 'whore', and Michael to say something ridiculously inappropriate.

But Pam is not the sort to do that, so she stares at her shoes and waits for her turn at the copier.

* * *

A/N- 7 sins, 7 chapters, 7 characters.

Review!


	2. Gluttony

When he takes seconds, somewhere in the back of his head, Kevin hates himself.

It's deep though, deep enough that he can smother it with cakes and chips and brownies.

But then someone (usually Angela) points it out. Sometimes it's harmless and sometimes it's not, but it hurts either way. But Kevin isn't the type to confront. He'd rather just let the insult fly by and wrap itself around him and choke him until all that's left for him to do is flee to the kitchen and gorge on the first edible thing he sees.

He explained the feeling to Oscar once. The Hispanic accountant suggested a therapist, said something about an eating disorder. But Kevin knows he isn't crazy, he doesn't have a problem, and he doesn't need a therapist.

He just likes to eat, a lot sometimes.

* * *

A/N- Review please


	3. Greed

He should have seen this coming.

He always should have seen it. In Scranton, in New York, in Jail, back in Scranton, and even in Michael's lame attempt at a company.

It's never enough for him. Every time, every single time, Ryan gets what he wants and then just wants something else. Money (more), relationships (Kelly), jobs (Dunder Mifflin Infinity), drugs (don't get him started). It doesn't matter what it is, there's always something better.

It should be a good thing, shouldn't it? He's ambitious. It's a trait some people would kill for. It's a trait people should kill for. It's a trait that makes people kill.

Ryan swore up and down in jail that once he got out it was going to be different. He hardly noticed himself climbing the ladder there too.

The only time he gave up reaching his goals was at the bowling alley. But even then, well, he took the shoes didn't he?

He even wanted the shoes.

* * *

A/N- Review, even if it's just to tell me it sucks


	4. Sloth

It's not that he doesn't put any effort in. Because he does, sometimes…really it depends.

He does when it matters. If he wants something, Jim will get it, it's like a switch in his brain goes on and suddenly he's Mr. Productivity.

But if he doesn't care…well then, he does a half-assed job. Usually whatever he's working on will be late because he put it off so many times, picking basketball or television or sleep over work.

It used to happen in school all the time. In the classes he liked, he was a straight A student, his teachers loved him, his homework was always on time, and his notes were organized. Other classes he slept though or played pranks in, never turned in his work, and sometimes he wouldn't even go.

His parents couldn't figure it out. They took him to a shrink who suggested he was bipolar or had multiple personalities. He lost interest in that too.

Jim felt bad, he still feels bad. But he can't help it.

* * *

A/N- I doubt this is really how Jim is, he was just the first character to pop into my head for Sloth


	5. Wrath

The first thing they teach you in anger management is breathing.

Well it isn't the first thing. Andy doesn't remember what the first thing was. So he says it's breathing, because that's what helps him most besides counting to ten. And saying he learned to count to ten first is lame.

Andy is practically a professional breather, and he's quite proud of it to, because it works, it really does. He doesn't freak out or yell or scream or punch holes in the wall. Even during the whole Angela fiasco, he kept his cool.

Well, almost.

But still the mad gets though, even when he tries to fight it, his vision still gets coated in red.

He really wants to fight it. Because now that Angela and him are over, Andy feels like a new man, the kind of man who's friends with Dwight and Kelly, the kind of guy that a girl like Erin would date.

And no one wants to be friends with the guy who yells, the guy who can't take a joke. No one likes the guy that gets upset over stupid things. So Andy takes a deep breath and counts to ten.

But sometimes it's hard to fight the red.

* * *

A/N- My word count went a little over on this one, but I like it

Review please!


	6. Envy

It's a ridiculous thing to be jealous of, but Oscar reasons he has every right to be.

In the real world, no relationship is that perfect. When they sit together in the break room, sharing lunch, or whisper during Michael's ridiculous meetings, half of Oscar wishes he could catch them on tape just to sell the rights for the movie. 'The Jim and Pam Story', Lifetime gold.

The other half of him wants to wake them from their cotton candy dreams and send them back to reality with Pam engaged to Roy, and Jim pining away at his desk. Oscar wants them to angst like the pair of teenagers they are.

Oscar thinks Pam should end up with a good guy, not that Jim isn't good. No, he wants her to be with a real guy, someone like Toby, maybe. Fairytales aren't real, right? They can't be that perfect.

When Jim announced, with that stupid smile on his face that they were engaged, Oscar couldn't help but be callous.

He thinks it isn't fair, because it's not. With all their drama, how did Jim and Pam end up with the happy ending, while he's left alone?

* * *

A/N- This is actually the first part I wrote, inspring this little fic


	7. Pride

Of the seven deadly sins, it was pride Angela never understood.

When one was good at something, one should be proud, shouldn't they? God wanted people to be happy with their accomplishments. As long as they gave him his due, what was wrong with being proud?

In school, Angela easily climbed her way to the top of her class. She became the notorious math major, legendary for never needing help, ever. Always taking credit when credit was due.

At work, Angela eagerly continued her reputation, unafraid and unapologetic, never wavering, never admitting fault.

Until she met him.

He was the first one to show her someone could help. The first one to do what he thought was best despite her protests. The first one she wasn't too proud to admit she fell for.

How did her life spin so quickly out of hand? It wasn't until she was finally alone with her cats, rereading her bible that Angela realizes just what pride does. And she realizes she could have stopped any time, shown her charade. Admitted she was wrong.

But she was too proud to admit she was out of control.

* * *

A/N- She had to be in here somewhere. Sorry if my definition of the sin Pride is a little off.


End file.
